harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterbeer
Butterbeer is a popular wizarding beverage described as tasting "a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch."[http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizworld/butterbeer.html Bon Appetit magazine interview] Description Butterbeer is served cold in bottles and hot in "foaming tankards".Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban In Hogsmeade, it's sold at the The Three Broomsticks and The Hog's Head,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix although the fact that the latter pub's stock was described as "very dusty" suggests that it was not sold there very often. In Diagon Alley, the drink has been known to be sold at the Leaky Cauldron. At the Hog's Head, customers are charged two sickles per Butterbeer, but it is not certain whether this is a universal price for the drink, or if the price of the drink varies from location to location. Alcoholic Content It has a very slight alcohol content, which could get house-elves fully drunk,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire though an antidote to this existed. It seemed to have a less pronounced effect on humans.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince''In the film version of ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, however, Hermione Granger appears to act slightly tipsy after a visit to the Three Broomsticks Inn where she was shown drinking some; this can be seen just before the discovery of Katie Bell. In 1996, Harry Potter wondered what Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger might do at Professor Horace Slughorn's Christmas Party "under the influence of Butterbeer", indicating that it could lower inhibitions. Winky, a house-elf, took to getting drunk on Butterbeer after losing her job with the Crouch family — an addiction from which she never fully recovered.2004 World Book Day chat Behind the scenes *Michael Gambon, the actor who has portrayed Albus Dumbledore since the third film, once said that the first thing he will do when he gets to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter theme park is to order eight pints of Butterbeer. According to him, it is not alcoholic, and it is refreshing.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) DVD 2nd-Disc Special Feature: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Sneak Peak *Executive Chef of Universal Parks and Resorts, Steve Jayson commented that butterbeer is "Real comforting and nice and smooth going down". * Butterbeer at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter can be served either cold with a taste similar to cream soda or frozen as a slush with a butterscotch-like foam on top. One may also purchase it either in a regular plastic cup or in a collectible mug. Butter Bear will also be severd at the making of Harry potter in waner bros studios leavsden * Butterbeer was a real drink. The earliest reference to Buttered Beere is from, 'The Good Huswifes Handmaide for the Kitchin' published in London in 1588 A.D.,made from beer, sugar, eggs, nutmeg, cloves and butter back in Tudor times. Another old recipe for Buttered Beer, published by Robert May in 1664 A.D., from his recipe book, 'The Accomplisht Cook' calls for liquorish root and anniseeds to be added. British celebrity chef Heston Blumenthal. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references de:Butterbier fr:Bièraubeurre Category:Drinks